Dangan Town
by mikaylee2000
Summary: welcome to dangan town, which is basically lazy town full of mutual killing. yea there arent 16 characters in lazy town so i have like 3 ocs and 4 people that shouldnt even be there. also this is a parody obviously so have fun. The protagonist thinks in parentheses. Mi amiga russianderpkitten inspired me to write this bc of her wonderful ultra super doongoon roonpie 3,


?:Hi, I'm Stephanie!

Stephanie: Today, I'm moving to Dangan Town! My uncle is the mayor, and he invited all the people of Dangan Town to a welcoming party for me!

Stephanie: He says they're all Super High School Level students, just like me. I'm a SHSL dancer.

Stephanie: Bing bang digga rigga dong.

Stephanie: Sorry, those are just the funny words I sing when I am dancing. (dancing).

Stephanie: I sure hope all my new friends at Dangan Town get along nicely!

Stephanie: (So I danced my way into Dangan Town singing Cooking by the Book featuring Lil Jon. I made my way over to the my uncle's office in the middle of town. There were fifteen Super High Schoolers who were between the ages of ten and seventy already waiting for me. My uncle stumbled through the crowd of people and tripped over a box of raisins to get to me.)

Mayor Meanswell: O-Oh my... Hello Stephanie! I'm Mayor Meanswell! No wait, you already know who I am I'm your uncle well, um... Anyway, I'm a SHSL tries his best but doesn't succeed. But wait you knew that I'm your uncle oh my can we start ov-

Stephanie: It's okay uncle, really. I get it.

Stephanie: (That's my uncle for you. He's so silly.)

Mayor Meanswell: Oh, very well then. Sportacus! Come meet my nephew, Stephanie! No wait, I meant niece! Oh, my.

Stephanie: (ZOO WEE MAMA WHO IS THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS BACKFLIPPING TOWARDS ME I WANT TO SMELL HIS ICELANDIC BICEPS CALL AN ATHLETIC SUPERHERO BECAUSE THIS GIRL IS IN TROUBLE.)

Sportacus: sOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE!1

Stephanie: (OH SHIT.)

Stephanie: nO it was just a false alarm, Eheheheh.

Sportacus: Oh, okay. That ususally happens when I meet straight girls and gay boys. I don't know why though.

Stephanie: (Why the hell does he not know why.)

Stephanie: Maybe it's just a bug or something.

?: I CAN FIX THAT

Stephanie: (A short boy with orange hair that looked like play dough french fries ran towards Sportacus and I.)

?: My name is Pixel.

Pixel: I'm a SHSL technological genius.

Stephanie: I'm Stephanie.

?: Hey, that'a mine!

?: What? No it isn't. Get your own candy!

Stephanie: (A short kid in a yellow sweater vest with no chin is trying to pull a giant lollipop out of this fat kid's hand. What a dick.)

Pixel: Stingy, give that back to Ziggy!

Stingy: Hey, I caress it because I possess it. It's mine mine mine mine mine.

Stephanie: (OH HELL YEAH, IS HE STARTING A MUSICAL NUMBER? BING BANG DIGGA RIGGA DAMN.)

Stingy: It all belongs to me.

Ziggy: No.

Stingy: Everything that I see.

Ziggy: Please stop.

Stingy: North, South, East, and (kanye) West

?: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?

?: I'm Trixie, a SHSL troublemaker. Nice to meet ya.

Trixie: This is Stingy, a SHSL piece of shit

Stingy: Actually, MY title is a SHSL selfish dick. Don't even tHINk about claiming it as yours.

Stephanie: (For some reason, I feel like some guy named Togami is shoving money in this guy's asshole.)

Trixie: And this is Ziggy, the SHSL Willy Wanker

Ziggy: Hey! I just eat candy, I'm not the candy equivalent of a brony.

Stephanie: (He hides his rule 34 candy in his cape.)

Trixie: That guy sleeping over there is Robbie Rotten. He's a SHSL lazy guy yea he would be comic relief if there weren't three ocs in here.

Stephanie: Three what?

Trixie: Nevermind.

Stephanie: (She's kind of... Weird.)

Stephanie: (My uncle is blushing at some old lady and embarrassing himself. Maybe I should go say hi.)

Mayor Meanswell: Oh my, Hello Bessie, I- Your eyes look like the best shit I've ever taken. No wait, oh my, Ms. Busybody.

Bessie Busybody: MILFORD!

Stephanie: (She slapped my uncle. I don't blame her.)

Bessie Busybody: I'm Ms. Busybody, dearie. I'm a SHSL motherly fashion queen.

Stephanie: Nice to meet you!

Stephanie: (Well I met all the characters from Lazy Town so I'll say hi to the sad boy in the corner.)

Stephanie: Um... Hi, I'm Stephanie.

?: Hey.

Stephanie: (Hey, he looks familiar. isn't he that guy who wears high waisted pants in the year 2015?)

Shinji Ikari: I'm Shinji Ikari, I'm an Eva pilot.

?: Hey, Shinji! Come sit with us at the not Lazy Town table!

Stephanie: (Zoo wee tachibana.)

?: And Stephanie! Come meet us because the readers have to know who we are.

Stephanie: (What? Readers? This just keeps getting weirder. I walk to the table where a muscular swimming boy greets me.)

Makoto Tachibana: I'm Makoto Tachibana. I'm a SHSL backstroke swimmer who actually is in high school. I'm also a boy with a girly name wahey.

Stephanie: Hi.

Stephanie: (This little girl with a bowl cut talks to me next.)

?: Hola. Soy Dora!

Dora: Estoy una SHSL explorer!

Stephanie: Hey.

Stephanie: (At least she's from Nick Jr.)

?: OY WHY AM I EVEN HERE I WAS IN THE LAST GAME WHY DO I GET INVITED TO PLACES I WANNA GO HOME.

?: I CHANGED MY MIND I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ROCK'S HOUSE.

Stephanie: (He appears to be having a mental breakdown. I'm like 90% sure he's Souda Kazuichi though, a SHSL mechanic. Or was he a fairy? Idk.)

?: Hey, Stephanie! We're the OCs!

Stephanie:(Oh no. A girl with brown anime drill hair calls me over.)

?: I'm Betty O'Peep, I made a guest appearance as the title of one of Nicole's fanfictions!

Betty O'Peep: I'm A SHSL farmer.

?: Ey Arizoni, How you doin?

(A super punk rock boy in a leather vest begins speaking to a typical blond shota.)

Arizoni: I'm finer than a wealthy miner.

Stephanie: (Everything the blond shota says rhymes.)

Arizoni: But not as fine as the idea of you being mine until  
the end of time.

Arizoni: Tony, you dont suck like that brony.

Ziggy: hEY.

Arizoni: Arizoni heart Tony.

Tony: Oh hell yes I've swooned.

Tony: Ay Steph, I'm Tony Problemo, a SHSL problem solver.

Stephanie: ...Hi.

Stephanie: (I wonder if Arizoni's name rhymes.)

Tony Problemo: And this is my boy Arizoni Macaroni, a SHSL rhymer,

Stephanie: (I called it.)

Stephanie: Hey, Arizoni.

Arizoni Macaroni: Hello there, fellow.

?: Upupupupu

Stephanie: What was that?

Souda Kazuichi: CRIKEY I FUCKING KNEW IT.

Shinji Ikari: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Betty O'peep: I LOST MY SHEEP

Sportacus: SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE

Ziggy: HIDE THE CANDY

Dora: Que's going on all we heard was laughter

Makoto Tachibana: NANI?!

Mayor Meanswell: OH MY.

Robbie Rotten: Sportacus should leave lazy town forever i cant  
sleep

Tony Problemo: AY THIS IS A REAL PROBLEMO

Bessie Busybody: MILFORD.

Trixie: what

Pixel: Incredible!

Arizoni Macaroni: What's up? That laugh sounded like a pup.

Stingy: THAT LAUGHTER IS MINE

?: im not a pup im monokuma

Monokuma: Now that Stephanie has conveniently met everyone, I locked you all in the mayor's office and you can't get out unless you kill someone without getting caught.

Makoto Tachibana: nANIII?!

Souda Kazuichi: [inhumane screaming]

Shinji Ikari: [He's always screaming]

Stephanie: Killing our friends? That's just wrong. Who would do that?

Monokuma: Have you seen how annoying these people are? Of course one of you are going to have to die. I mean look at Shinji, The author reduced him to just a sad screaming boy.

Stephanie: what

Monokuma: what.

Sportacus: WE'RE IN TROUBLE

Stephanie: (If Sportacus' beepy thing is going to beep this entire time, he's definitely dying first.)

Arizoni Macaroni: Mutual killing? The thought of that is just chilling.

Tony Problemo: You said it, man.

Monokuma: After a person is killed, we have an investigation and a trial. If the killer is found they die in some surreal ironic madoka magica witch lair shit and if you don't find the culprit all of the innocent people die, upoopoopoo.

Stephanie: (Everyone in the crowd stood in shock, except for robbie because he was sleeping. Well, this sucks.)


End file.
